Saving Me
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Gold just went on a simple walk at night, but on the way back he's attacked by Team Rocket members. The most unlikely person will save him. WARNING; RAPE, YAOI, SILVER/GOLD!
1. Payback

_Saving Me: _

**This is my first ever Pokemon fanfic! I've had this idea in my head for a long time and here's the result!**

**Okay, if you don't know were this is from, try reading the Pokemon Special. This is after the event in GSC.**

**I MIGHT make this an mpreg, but i'll wait and see. By the way the other chapter was not the real one! I put it there by mistake this is the real chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

It was a nice breezy afternoon as Gold walked down the forest path. Gold was a 11 year old boy with a red jacket and gold colored shorts with a backwards cap on his head his eyes were the color of gold, some of his black colored hair was sticking out of his cap. There was also a pair of goggles on top of his cap. The only thing missing was his billiard cue and his skate board.

It had been only a few months ago that he convinced the Indigo Champion Red, into training him on Mt.Silver. He was surprised to learn that his 'teacher' was alot stronger then he thought he had been. Of course, the training would pay off if he ever ran into his rival; Silver. Silver was the reason he had Red train him, if he ever wanted to catch up to Silver he would have to train his butt off. But now, he was confident he would win against the red haired boy.

He sighed, Silver... for some reason his heart would flutter when ever he thought about him, and he would feel... strange too. But he now knew what that feeling was; love. He had somehow fallen in love with his rival/friend. He didn't know why but there was something about Silver that made him feel vulnerable but safe.

He looked back up at the sky and noticed that he had been walking alot longer then he wanted, it was almost dark and he did not want to be out when other pokemon started coming out looking for a meal. Hopefully, if he walked fast enough he would make it back to New Bark town by sundown and maybe he would pay a visit to his other friend; Crystal at the lab.

* * *

"How much longer are we gonna wait??" a male voice whispered harshly. The man wore black pants, black shirt, and gloves and had light brown hair. Next to him was another man also wearing all black but had a black cap on, "Calm down will ya? Just a few more steps and we'll catch him."

"I say we get him now Burt, what could he do againest us?" the man asked, looking at his partner curiouesly. The man, Buet sighed and said, "Whatever Zander, the boss said to just catch him and bring him to the hideout."

"Why do we have ta bring him to the hideout for?" Zander asked. "The scientist wanna run a few test on him." Burt replied. But, before he and Zander take the kid to the lab, he wanted to 'experiment' with the brat first. They both sat in silence behind the tall grass outside of New Bark town, in fifteen minutes they could both see a boy about 11 years old with a red jacket and golden colored shorts with some black hair sticking out of his backwards cap.

Seeing the boy made Burt wonder what the scientist wanted to do to the kid, he looked like nothing special. As the boy walked passed there hiding spot he motioned to his partner to follow behind him quietly.

As Gold walked closer and closer to home he couldn't help but have a strange feeling that he wasn't alone. He looked back quickly as he heard a twig snap, nothing. There wasn't anything there, _'I'm just being paranoied. Nothings there.' _he thought.

As he was about to turn around a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest and lifted him up from the ground. He didn't give up thought, he tried kicking his captor but another man came out and grabbed his legs to prevent him from kicking at all. But he kept struggling, soon the man holding his legs began to loosen his hold on him and he took that chance to wrench his legs free and kick the man in front of him in the face, in another split second he kicked the man behind him in his 'area'. When the man dropped him he tried to dash away from them, but as he tried to run he saw that one of the men had pulled out a... gun!? Fear gripped him, when he was a few feet away from them he felt a sharp pain on his right leg.

He yelped in pain before he fell down on his face, he moaned in pain as he grabbed his infured leg and curled up into a ball. Suddenly he felt another shock of pain as he was kicked in the stomach, he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Before he knew it he was being kicked again and again, he swore he heard something crack. For a few moments the kicking stoped he felt soar all over and he felt blood running down his face. He could barely breath now, every time he did he felt a wave of pain on his chest and side. He yelped loudly as he was pulled up from the ground by the collor of his jacket.

"You put up a nice fight kid, but not good enough." The man said coldly. Before Gold could react he was suddenly punched in the stomach by the man holding him, he felt tears of pain welding up in his eyes as the wind was knocked out of him again.

"Aww.. is the little baby gonna cry?"The other man mocked as he saw Gold's tears of pain. "Now that we got the kid, should we start heading back Burt?" one of the men asked, The man named Burt laughed a little,

"We have lots of time before were due back with the kid, lets keep him with us for a while. Besides i know you wanna pay him back for kicking you in the face Zander." Burt replied before tossing Gold to the ground hard. He laughed more as Gold cried out in pain. Burt turned away from Zander and said, "Well i'll leave you with him, i'm gonna go get something to eat."

Without another word, Burt walked away, leaving Zander alone with Gold. Gold held back a moan of pain as his body ached with pain, why was this happening to him? What did they want with him? And he had a felling that Zander would get him back for kicking him, he cried out again as Zander kicked his face, he felt a warm sharp pain as his nose broke.

"That was pay back kid. But i'm not done with you yet, i'll tell you what, i'll let you rest for a while." Zander said harshly, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle with white colored liquid in it, then with one hand he yanked Gold up from the ground which made him yelp again in pain, and he then stabbed the needle into the boy's arm. He laughed as the boy began to cry out in pain again from the 'sleeping needle', after a minute the boy was out cold.

* * *

His body ached with pain, if not, the pain was ten times worse then from when he recived it, he cracked open his eyes a little to see two men wearing all black except one had a black cap on and the other one had light brown hair.

"We have a few days before we gotta go back, so lets just enjoy ourselves for now Zander." Burt said, oh he would have fun alright. "Fine by me, no need to rush." Zander replied.

"Since you stayed with the brat for a while, why don't you go and enjoy yourself? I'll watch over him." Burt said. There was a pause before Zander replied, "I'll be back in a few hours then." without another word Zander left out the door.

"There's no use pretending your asleep kid." Burt sneered, he turned toward the beaten boy and laghed. Boy was this kid hurt, he had brusies all over his body and there was dry blood on his face. And he could tell that the boy's nose was broken, no doubt, done by Zander.

This time Gold opened his eyes fullly and noticed he was inside a cabin who knows where, and his hands were tied above his head, he tried to undo the ropes but his arm was hurting him from when Zander had stabbed him with the needle.

"No use in trying to escape, and even if you did you wouldn't get far with wounds like that." Burt sneered again, what he did next shocked Gold.

The man had crawled on top of him and before he could do anything the man crashed his lips into his in a rough kiss. He froze, what the heck was this guy doing!? He felt dirty as the man tried to pry his mouth open but he would not give in. He tried kicking the man off but his legs were to soar to move. His eyes widend as he felt one of Burt's hands bo up his jacket and feel up his chest, he gasped suddenly as the hand started teasing his nipple. This allowed Burt's tounge to shove into the poor boy's mouth almost making him gag. When the man broke the kiss he yanked the boy's jacket off exposing Gold's chest. The man smirked at the frightened expression on the boy's face, it only made it more enjoyable to him. He then began licking the boy's neck causinf the boy under him to shudder.

"W-What are you doing?" the boy asked fearfully, the boy shuddered more as he nipped the boy's neck. "What does it look like..?" He whispered into the boy's ear, he then licked the boy's earlobe causing the boy to moan, "That rights, go ahead, moan for me brat." the man sneered. Gold felt... helpless and sickend by the man's words. He wanted this to end, he didn't want to feel this. He bit back a moan as the man began to rub his inner tigh while bitting his neck and licking it. Then the man stoped and latched his lips onto one of Gold's nipples and began to suck on it, he smirked as the boy tried to hold back his moan.

"W-why are you d-doing t-this..?" Gold managed to ask after his shock, he bit back a really loud moan as the man grabbed his member and stroked it lightly. The boy was now panting and he had sweat rolloing down his face,

"Aww.. don't hold back, go ahead moan." Burt said, in a swift movement he ripped his and the boy's cloths off compleatly. Gold gasped at the sudden chill he felt as his the rest of his cloths was ripped off, now he was really scared. he couldn't hold back his moan this time as the man began to deep throat his member, this was... wrong, it didn't feel right. This made him feel... dirty. "S-stop... please..." Gold begged, he didn't want this. It was wrong! The man stoped and laughed,

"Why should i stop? For all i know, you deserve this you worthless bitch!" Burt said coldly, he laughed a little more as the boy flinced at his words. After a few minutes Burt poistioned himself at Gold's entrance and without warning slammned into the boy hard. This caused the boy to scream in pain, the boy now had tears rolling down his face. "STOP!! I-IT HURTS!!" The boy yelled out, the boy under him countinude yelling out and crying in pain, of course the more the boy screamed the harder he would slam into him. He loved how the boy kept begging him to stop, he found it amusing how the boy cried out. Gold cried louder as the man slammed into him harder and harder, he could feel blood flowwing in him. Gold's crying was starting to annoy him, he then took his hand and smacked the boy acroos the face, stunning him and making the boy bleed. This didn't stop him from crying in pain, the man kept on hitting the boy until he stoped but only because the boy's throat was torn and he was blood was coming from his mouth. Soon, Burt realeased his seed into the boy under him whom was out cold from the pain.

Burt then dressed himself and the boy, he looked at the boy and smirked. Even if he was uncounsioues the boy had tears running down his face.

* * *

**How was that for the first chapter? What did you think about the rape? was it ant good? **

**Tell me in your review please!**


	2. Looking For You

_Saving Me: 2_

**I'm kinda upset cause i only got like three reviews for the first chapter. T.T **

**It wasn't bad, was it? Well anyway, I'm gonna continue writing this fic out no matter what.**

**But please do review! Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Ha ha! You seriously did that to that brat??" Zander exclaimed. "Yup, and it felt good too." Burt replied back, he glanced at the door leading to the beaten boy. and smirked. "How much more until were due back?" Burt asked, turning away from the door.

"Hmm, were due back in five hours actually." The other man replied, he wished there little 'vacation' would last at least another 2 or 3 days.

"If that's the case then we better start back then, you load the stuff and I'll get the kid." Burt ordered, pointing to there bags and a few boxes.

"Were due back in five hours..." That was all Gold heard as he layed on the ground, what had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was the man, Zander, leaving for a few hours then Burt... he shuddered as he remembered what the man had done to him... he began to cry silently as images of what had happened began to flood his mind. He tried moving his arm to his face but his hands were tied behind his back and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach every time he moved.

What did it matter anyway..? There was no point in resisting anymore... his body hurt to much to even breath. "You pack the stuff and I'll get the kid..." came a voice from the other room. Gold froze, he recognized that voice, it was Burt. He began shaking, what did he want with him now?? Was he gonna hurt him again?? _'Someone, help me!' _he thought desperately, he wanted this to end!

He closed his eyes tightly and shook as the door opened, no matter how tightly he closed his eyes he could not stop the flow of tears rolling down his face. Suddenly he was yanked up into the air the collor of his torn jacket,

"Aww.. why is the little bay crying? Is it because your bobos hurt? Tough break!" Burt laughed out as he noticed the boy's tears and shaking. He then grabbed the boy's chin and forced him to look at him stright in the eye,

"If you tell anyone what i did to you, not only will i do it again but afterwards I'll kill you, got it?" Burt snarled harshly. Once the boy nodded, he then lightly brushed his hand on the boy's member, which caused the boy to whimper and shake even more. Burt laughed again, dropped the boy onto the ground and pulled out two pieces of cloth. He then lifted the boy up once more and stuffed one into the boy's mouth, while the other one he used to blindfold him. After that he tossed the boy over his shoulder and walked out the room.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER:**

_'How many hallways are in this damn place!?' _Silver thought angrily. He had been runing around the Team Rocket hideout for hours and he still hadn't found there lab! Silver wore a pair of black pants and a black sweater with red linings on the edges, he had long red hair and his eyes were the color of silver, he was only at least 11 years old and was a few inches taller then Gold.

He hid behind a wall as he saw two men walking past him one of them was carrying something over his shoulder but he couldn't see it without being caught. When he was sure that the men were gone he quickly ran down the hallway and down another flight of stairs.

The reason he was even here? Professor Elm had sent him on a mission to find out what they were up to in there 'secret operstion.' Elm had contacted him and Crystal, he had tried getting Gold but he wasn't picking up his phone. When he and Crystal went out to look for him, some people had told them that Gold had went out for a walk in the afternoon, and had never come back.

At first, he wasn't worried, mainly cause no doubt he was off somewere fooling around, but then his mother said that Gold had left his all pokemon at home. When he heared that, he felt his heart tighten in sadness, Gold would never leave his pokemon behind.

Was Gold attacked by wild pokemon, and lying somewhere injuired or was he dead? A few moths ago he wouldn't have cared at all if he went missing, but that was cause while traviling together he realized that he liked the boy. At first he thought it was his rivalry feeling toward Gold, but over time he realized that this new feeling was love. He had fallen in love with his rival. When he learned that his 'crush' had gone missing he swore to himself that he would find Gold no matter what. When he told Elm this the man had said to find out what Team Rocket was doing first then they would look for Gold.

It didn't matter what happened, he would find Gold, and nothing was gonna get in his way.

--

"Good work in bringing the test subject Burt, i take it you enjoyed your time with him?" A scientist said to Burt, both Burt and Zander had arrived at the base half an hour ago, at least the little brat was out of there hands now.

"You two can just go and relax now, i have work to do on this boy." The scientist replied again, he glanced a little at the boy tied to the table and smirked, this was gonna be fun. As Burt and Zander left he heard a moan coming from the boy on the table, telling him that he was now awake.

"Ahh, your awake finally!" Will exclamied as the boy began to squirm.

Gold moaned and opened his eyes and quickly closed them again, after adjusting himself to the light he noticed that Burt and Zander were no where to be found.

"Ahh, your awake finally!" came new voice, he turned and saw a man with black hair wereing a big white lab coat. "Whaa?" Gold stuttered out, he then noticed he was strapped to a table.

The man walked up to him and poked his belly which was still very soar. He whimpered slightly as a shot of pain went from his belly up his back. "Hm, it seems Burt over did it. Oh well, we'll continue with the operation." Will stated as he heard Gold's whimper.

"Can you talk boy? Whats your name?" Will asked, he was starting to get a little impatient with the boy's silence, to him it seemed as the boy was mocking him.

Gold didn't know wither to stay quite or to reply, he froze a little when he heard the word 'operation'.

"What are you planing?" Gold asked coldly, he glared at the man as hard as he could without hurting himself. The man laughed at him a little and answered,

"I'm Will, the top Team Rocket scientist. As for what I'm going to do? That's none of your buissnes. Now, are you going to make this difficult for me or are you gonna let me do my work?"

"I wont let you do anything!" Gold replied angrily, no matter how scared he was he wasn't gonna let Team Rocket go along with there plans.

"If you try anything i'll just call Burt and let him 'deal' with you." Will threatened, he smirked at the look of sudden fright on the boy's face when he even mentioned Burt's name. Will turned away from Gold for a moment and stuffed a piece of cloth into Gold's mouth again,

"For being rude to me, I'm not gonna let you sleep threw this. I want you to feel the pain." Will said as he grabbed a needle on the counter with blue liquid in it. He then brought it to Gold's skin and jabbed it there hard.

Gold moaned as the needle percied his skin, we watched as the clear blue liquid disappered into his skin, a few secoends later he felt a burinig pain threw out his body, he tried to scream but the cloth muffled the yell. In a minute his body went numb, he couldn't even move his finger. He was now compleatly helpless.

--

Will whipped the sweat off his forhead and smiled, the operation had worked. He looked to see the boy had lost counciouesness from the pain and he had tears rolling down his face mixed with his own sweat. Of course he wouldn't know wither the operation was a sucsses yet until the boy woke up, then he would have to call Burt and let him test it out.

Will then called Zander and told him to look after the boy until he woke up. Will noticed that Zander smirked when he said to look after the kid by himself, no doubt he had something planned.

Zander threw the uncounsioues boy over his shoulder and walked away without another word. Fifteen minutes later Zander had the boy tied in his room on the floor. He waited for the boy to wake up, soon he grew inmpatient he walked up to the boy and kicked him in the stomach.

Gold felt a sudden shock as the wind was knocked out of him, he gasped and curled in on himself. He couldn't surpress his cry pain, he glanced upward and was meet face to face with Zander.

"About time you woke up bitch." Zander replied, then without warning he kicked the boy again. He smirked as the boy cried in pain. "Burt had his own fun with you, so i'll have mine." He stated, he then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. He then lifted the boy up and slammed him into the wall, he took the knife and stabbed it into Gold's shoulder.

He laughed as the boy screamed, it was music to his ears. In Team Rocket, he was know for his torture method along side Burt. When Burt finished 'playing' with there victimes he would torture them until they bended to his will. And did he love doing that! He then threw Gold across the room before cutting the ropes off the boy's hands and feet, it wouldn't be as much fun unless they tried to escape.

Gold screamed as the knife percied his shoulder, was this guy gonna kill him?! He was surprised when he cut the ropes off him but before he knew it Zander had thrown him across the room. He moaned as he felt his back ache from the impact. He didn't move, he layed there. He tried moving but his stomach area would burn with pain preventing him from moving much. And his leg was swollen from where he was shot in the leg. His vision began to swim in and out of focus as Zander stabbed him in the back with the knife. He tried to yell again but his throat was to dry and soar, he was so helpless... he felt his own tears runing down his face and onto the floor as Zander yet again kicked, puched or stabbed him.

"Don't pass out yet kid, the fun's barely beggining!" Zander exclamied happily. He picked the boy up again and slammed him into the wall again, "After this hit, i'll let you rest. Then we'll start again." Zander whispered into Gold's ear. He snorted when he felt the boy shudder and shake in fear and the fat tears going down his face were an added bounes. He then positioned the knife above Gold's chest and was about to stab him again.

"Feraligator use Bite!!" Came a voice from the doorway, as Zander was about to react a giant blue alligator had already sank his fangs into Zander's leg. Feraligator had then pulled Zander toward it, that caused the man to let go Gold whom dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

Silver was furioues of what he saw, a man with light brown wereing all black was hold ing a knife over... Gold?! Except Gold didn't look like himself, then he saw all the blood and bruises covering him from head to toe. What really got him was that Gold was crying and shaking in fear, Gold was never afraid of anything.

Gold was surprised when he saw the Feraligator, but the voice whom was commanding Feraligator was fimilier to him. Then when Zander dropped him, he looked up slightly and realized with shock that it was Silver. He smiled when he saw the other boy, finally this nightmare would end. Before he knew it Silver was by his side, "Gold can you get up?" Silver asked looking at his injuries.

Gold looked up at him and tried to sit up, but his arms burned from the stabs and his stomach felt as if a giant rock had fallen on it. He hissed and fell back on the ground, his breathing was labored. Silver looked behind him and saw that the man was trying to free himself from Feraligator but he wasn't bugeing, the more the man struggled the tighter Feraligator's grip got.

Silver looked back Gold, and was shocked to see how pale he was, he heard the boy's ocassional whimper. What had they done to him?? He felt rage well up inside him, how dare they do this to Gold?! He'd make them pay.

Gold was in so much pain, he now realized the full affect of his injuries. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the waves of pain, but it didn't work. If anything it hurt even more now. He opend his eyes a little and saw that Silver looked really angry. Before he knew it Silver picked him bridal style, instictivly he wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck to keep himself from falling.

Gold didn't notice the blush that appeared on Silver's face as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Silver thought didn't mind at all, he blushed even more as Gold buried his face into his chest. Then without Gold noticing he gently brushed his lips on Gold's head.

"Go to sleep Gold, i'll handle things." Silver whispered into the younger boy's ear.

"But-" Gold was caught off when he suddenly started coughing up blood, Silver quicly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small water bottle. He opened it and put it to Gold's lips and made him drink it. After a few seconds his coughing died down. "Go to sleep." Silver repeated, this time Gold obeyed. Soon his breathing was evened out. When he made sure that Gold was asleep he muttured softly, "I love you."

"Feraligator! Time to go!" Silver yelled, at his command Feraligator realeased his grip on Zander. When Feraligator let go og Zander he was pleased to know that Feraligator had taken a giant chunk out of the man's leg. With Feraligator next to him, he ran out the room, _'Don't worry Gold, i'll protect you!' _Silver thought.

* * *

**Okay done!! Please review the chapter!!**


	3. Help

_Saving Me: 3_

**This is going faster then i thought!! **

**Even if I'm not getting enough reviews I'll keep going for those whom do read it!!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Sweat rolled down Silver's face as he ran down another flight of stairs, he glanced at the boy in his arms and was shocked to see that Gold was really pale. He was almost as pale as a ghost, his breathing was labored and he too had sweat rolling down his face. Seeing his Gold's condition made him pick up his pace, he had to find help for Gold soon.

As he turned the corner his phone began to beep, he stopped and hid in a small room. He looked at the number and saw that it was Crystal.

"What?" he asked, he unconsciously ran his hand over Gold's hair.

"Did you find out what they were up to?" Came Crystal's voice.

"No, but i found something else." He replied.

"What is it?" Crystal asked curiously, she noticed the sudden sadness in his voice. What could've happened to make her friend sound so sad?

She heared Silver give a deep breath, "I found Gold." he replied slowly.

For a moment she was stunned, how the heck did Gold get there!? Did Silver know he was there??

"Is he okay??" Crystal asked, her voice full of concern. There was a pause.

"He's hurt pretty bad." Silver replied, he waited for her yell of outrage and for her saying that she would get the people whom hurt her friend. But none of that came,

"You need to get him out of there quick. Who knows what could they have done to him. Forget the mission, get him out of there!" Crystal said, her voice full of nothing but concern and urgency. "I'll contact Red and the others for back up okay?"

"Yeah, i have to get going." Silver replied, he sighed as he put his phone away. He then looked at the boy in his arms and smiled sadly. He then noticed that Gold was shaking and tears were rolling down his face, he looked as if he was afraid of something. Then the boy started fidgeting and whimpering, Silver began calling out Gold's name,

"Gold? Wake up, it's just a nightmare!" After a minute Gold snapped his eyes open and tried to sit up but was held back by Silver. Gold had a look of fright in his eyes, the boy seemed possessed as he was trying to get out of Silver's grip despite his body's protest.

"Gold calm down!" Silver almost yelled, he then realized that Gold was whispering something, "P-please s-stop... i-it h-hurts!!"

What hurt? What was Gold talking about? Sure that man was hurting him, but that wouldn't make Gold beg for mercy or scare him. He had to calm the younger boy down soon before he hurt himself. Without thought Silver turned Gold around and kissed him. Gold stopped struggling and looked at Silver with blank eyes, Silver too had a blank look in his eyes. After a few more seconds passed, Gold buried his face into Silver's chest and began to cry softly. Silver was surprised at the younger boy's action, but he wrapped his arms around Gold and hugged him tightly.

He felt anger toward the people whom turned Gold into a quivering wreck, he wondered what they had done to Gold to make him like this. He had to know. "Gold?" he called softly, not wanting to scare Gold more then he already was. "What happened to you?" He felt the younger boy tense up in arms. Gold didn't reply, instead he shook his head 'no'. Silver sighed, he knew Gold wasn't gonna talk right now.

For the next few minutes Silver comforted Gold, telling him that it was over and that he was safe. Soon, he convinced Gold to go back to sleep. As the boy fell asleep, Silver heard voices outside there hiding spot.

"Ah.. this is a drag. First someone breaks in and then the Will's test subject gets away!"

"Test subject?" Silver whispered curiously.

"Who's the test subject?"

"All i know is that its some kid that Burt and Zander snagged by New Bark Town a few days ago."

Silver gasped slightly, Gold had disappeared only few days ago and he was last seen going for a walk into the forest. He then realized that Gold had been experimented on. He grinted his teeth angrily, he would kill the person whom experimented on Gold. No wonder Gold was afraid.

When he was sure that the men were gone he lifted Gold up in bridal style and countinud runing up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs there was a man wereing a big lab coat in his way.

"It seems you've found my test experiment." The man said coolly. He watched as the red-haired boy seemed to tighten his hold on the younger boy.

"He's not you experiment!" Silver snarled angrily, "What did you do to Gold?!" The man chuckled slightly,

"That, is none of your bisnusse. But i gotta say: Burt enjoyed 'toying' with him." Will answered cooly, he watched as the boy's eyes darkened.

"What do mean by 'toying' with him?!" Silver demanded coldly. He hated this man for hurting Gold, and turning him into a quivering wreck. No wonder Gold was afraid.

"Why don't you ask him? And can you give me back my lab rat?" Will asked calmly, he watched as the boy began glaring at him dangerously.

"He's not a lab rat! And why the hell would i give him to you?!" Silver snarled, was this guy mad or something?!

"You see he's rather important to my studies. I need to watch him and probley do more tests on him. In fact, here's the one who's gonna test him out." Will stated, he then pointed behind Silver, there stood another man wearing all black, he had a sneer on his face when he saw him.

"Why don't you hand him over kid? I'm still not done having fun with him." The man said, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out pokeball.

"No!" Silver yelled angrily, he further tightened his grip on the younger boy in his arms. There was no way he'd give Gold up to them. He to reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "Go Dragonair!" Burt yelled as he threw his pokeball forward. The Dragonair stood by it's trainer, it stared at Silver menacingly.

Wordlessly Silver threw his pokeball and released his Sneasel. Both stood there for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move. Both Dragonair and Sneasel growled at each other menacingly. "Dragoair, use dragon rage!" Burt commanded.

"Sneasel counter with shadow ball!" Silver yelled, he watched as the two attacks collided and exploded in mid-air. Suddenly his Sneasel was thrown backwards and slammed into the wall. He looked and saw that Burt was smirking and he now knew why, Burt had not only his Dragoair out but also a Houndoom. He reached for his other pokeballs, when he got one the button on the middle of the pokeball was broken. All of his pokball's buttons were broken, the only pokemon he could now use was Sneasel and it was out numbered.

"Never said i played fair." Burt replied, he smirked as he saw the Sneasel panting from exsautionten as it countinud to dodge his pokemon's attacks. Soon the Sneasel was cornered along with the red-haired boy,

"Dragonair hyper beam! Houndoom flamethrower!" Burt commanded, as the smoke cleared he was shocked not only to see that the Sneasel and the boy were still conscious but there in front of him stood a vicious looking Charizard and a menacing looking Venasaur. On top of the Charizard stood a boy about fourteen years old wearing a black shirt with an open green jacket on top of it. The boy had a pair of cold green colored eyes aimed at him. The other boy was also was no older then fourteen wearing a white shirt with a red vest on top, he had a pair of angry red eyes also directed at him.

Before Burt could do anything the boy on top of the Venasaur yelled, "Saur use solar beam!" and before Burt knew it in a split second the Venasaur fired its attacks and hit his Dragonair. When the smoke cleared he was shocked to see his Dragonair knocked out on the ground.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" commanded the other boy. But this time he was ready, "Houndoom counter with flamethrower!" as the two jets of fire collided he was shocked to see that the Chairzard's flame had pushed his pokemon's flame back and scored a direct hit, his Houndoom was now knocked out too.

Silver glared angrily as the man cornered both him and Sneasel. He shifted his arm slightly to cover Gold, no matter what the man did he would not let him get his hands on Gold. When the Dragonair and the Houndoom released there attacks he closed his eyes and waited for the attacks to hit him, they never came. He reopened his eyes and was shocked to see a Charizard and a Venasaur in front of him, there in front of him also stood the Indigo Champion Red, and the current Viridin Gym Leader, Green.

Both Red and Green were staring menacingly at Burt, in a span of a minute both Burt's pokemon were out cold. "Saur use-" Before Red could finish his command the lights went out. Silver tightend his grip on the younger boy, he didn't dare lighten his hold on him. If he did Burt could use the darkness as cover and take Gold away from him. After afew minutes the lights flickered back on both Burt, Will and the two pokemon were gone.

"You alright Silver?" Green asked as he withdrew his Charizard, Red did the same as he withdrew his Venasaur.

"I'm fine, it's Gold that we need to worry about." Silver assured the older boy, he glanced at the younger boy and realized that Gold felt cold. Gold's breathing if even possible was more labored and he was taking short shallow breaths.

"What happened to him?!" Red asked, when he saw his friend's poor condition, his eyes darkened for a few seconds. He would get Team Rocket for doing this to Gold. Silver then explained what had happened from when Gold had disapeared all the way too when he had found Gold nearly beaten to death by Zander.

No one said anything, Green had look of compleate hatetred in his eyes while Red looked both angry and sad, Silver however felt furioues. There train of thought was broken when Red said that they should leave to get Gold medical help. As they walked outside, Silver couldn't help thinking that this was his fault.

He remembered that before he left Gold and Crystal at New Bark town Gold had asked Silver to stay with him and Crystal or he could go with him and help him out. Silver didn't let him go with him and he didn't want to stay either. Seeing Gold injuried hurt him. Maybe, had he'd stay he could've watched over Gold, or better yet had taken Gold with him. He made up his mind, the moment Gold got better he would confess his feelings.

* * *

**Okay here's chapter 3! **

**Please Review!!**


	4. Never Again

_Saving Me: 4_

**Sorry i haven't been updating! At the moment I'm really busy!!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

Silver sighed as he looked at the clock on the other side of the room. Currently he was in the hospital, waiting for the results of Gold's tests. He Red, and Green had left the lab as soon a they were sure that no one was going to stop them from getting to where they wanted to be, if they were delayed no doubt a by the time they got here. It would've been too late for Gold.

They had gotten to the hospital only a few days ago, when they arrived Gold was quickly taken from him and into an emergency room. When the doctors finally finished they had told him that Gold was in critical conditon, so far they had found out that he had multiple stab wounds, bruising all over his body especially around his stomach area, a few cracked bones, a broken nose, and one gunshot wound to the leg. But the doctor also said that there was more, but they couldn't be certain until they ran a few more test.

He looked away from the clock and back to the sleeping figure on the bed. Gold looked better, minus all the bandages and the air mask covering his face. Ever since Gold had been put in this room, he hadn't left his side. And if he did it was only for a few seconds. He reached over and gently took the smaller boy's hand and stroked it gently with his thumb, with his other hand he reached over and gently moved a piece of the boy's hair out of his bandaged face.

He wished Gold was awake, he wanted reassurance that Gold was alive. On the bed all bandaged up, he looked like he was dead. He didn't turn his head when the door opened and in steeped Green. They stood in silence for a few seconds,

"They have the test results." Green replied in his usual emotionless voice but behind it, he too was also worried about Gold. He noticed that Silver was holding Gold's hand, he smiled a little. Maybe something good would come out of this. He turned around when Silver nodded, before he left though he add,

"You can look at the results when you want. And they said that when he wakes up he could go home." with that Green left. Silver sighed again, the results were out. Part of him wanted to go and see the results but another part of him was afraid of what the results would say. He couldn't get rid of that look of pure terror that Gold had when he saw that man beating on him.

"Excuse me sir, here are the results." The nurse said as she handed Silver the results, he nodded in thanks as she left. After a few minutes he looked up in shock, his hands shook as he re-read the results over to make sure he hadn't read it wrong. On the paper the results said that Gold had a torn throat from what they guessed was yelling, but the last part was what shocked him; there were signs that he was violently raped.

He looked at the boy on the bed and felt angry, not at Gold but at himself and at the person who did it. If only he had stayed with Gold, or have taken Gold with him while training, then the boy would be compleatly safe. He remembered the slightly sad look that Gold had in his eyes when he had turned him down on his offer.

He snapped out of his train of thought as he heard a small groan from the boy on the bed, the sound was so low that for a second he thought it was just his imagination.

Pain and exhaustion was all that Gold felt as he began to wake up, for few seconds he expected to wake up in the lab somewhere but he was surprised when he felt something warm was holding his hand. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Silver's face laced with worry. At first he was confused, how had he ended up here? Then he remembered being in a closet with Silver from there he couldn't remember.

He tried to call out his friends name but his voice was raspy and low, "S.. Silver..?" he managed before he started to cough. He felt the other boy leave for a moment before he sat back down and gave him a glass of water. He drank it quickly, when he was done he felt slightly better.

"How do you feel?" Silver asked, his voice full of concern and...._love?? _No, his head was playing tricks on him, Silver could never love him, not after.... he stopped. He didn't want to remember what had happened, after..._that _had happened he knew there was no way someone or anybody would want him now. He was.. dirty and useless now.. no one would love him... he couldn't hold back the small sob that escaped his lips nor could he stop the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

"G-Gold?" Silver stuttered nervously as the boy on the bed began to cry silently. The other boy didn't say anything except,

"...dirty...useless... I'm trash.." was all that Silver heard him say. He felt another pang of anger, it was partly his fault that Gold was this way. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him toward his chest into a hug. He felt Gold gasp in surprise and for a moment the younger boy was tense. He rubbed soothing circles around Gold's back gently,

"Your not trash or dirty or useless Gold. Don't say that kind of thing about yourself, to me your perfect." Silver said soothingly, he hugged the smaller boy tighter as he felt him shake more from his sobs. After a few more minutes he heard Gold whispering again,

"W-why...do you care..?" Silver felt his heart throb at the question, for a few seconds he didn't say anything. "Because i love you." Silver replied softly, he felt the other boy tense again before he felt him shake again, for a moment he thought that Gold was going to reject him but he was surprised when heard the soft reply, "I-I..love you to..."

Gold as surprised when Silver tilted his head upward gently, soon he found Silver's soft warm lips covering his own. This... was _different. _It wasn't a rough kiss like it had been back then, no this kiss was gentle and sweet.

When there lips parted, Gold found it hard to hold back his tears, it wasn't because he was sad or anything, no it was because he was happy. He leaned into Silver's hand as his thumb gently brushed away his tears. Before he knew it they were in a tight embrace again, Gold couldn't be any happier. He tried to shift himself for comfort but stopped when he felt a sharp burning pain go up his spine and around his stomach. He pulled away from Silver quickly and clutched his stomach, he bit back the moan of pain as his stomach ached with a burning pain.

Silver was slightly surprised when Gold had suddenly pulled away from him, but his confusion quickly dissolved when he saw that Gold was in pain. For a moment he remembered what the results had said about there being signs of... he cut himself off, there was no need for him to remember that.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rubbed his back soothingly, when the pain subsided Gold was leaning on Silver's shoulder with some sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Why was he in so much pain? Hadn't he been... the memories of what that man had done to him ran into his mind full blast. He couldn't help but shudder, the more the memorise became clear, the harder it became to hold back his tears. Soon he was crying into Silver's chest again, Silver didn't say anything. He had a clue as to why the smaller boy was crying. His grip tightned on the smaller boy as he remembered what the results had said, besides the rape the results had said something else.

But he wasn't gonna press Gold for answers, he didn't want to upset him more then he already was. "Gold? It's okay, it's over. I won't let anything happen to you." Silver whispered softly into the smaller boy's ear. And he meant it, he wasn't gonna let anyone or anything hurt Gold ever again.

* * *

**Okay this is done! Just to let you guys know i'm not sure when i'm gonna update again, so please be patient!**

**I'd love your reviews!!**


	5. Angel

_Saving Me: 5_

**Sorry it took a while! I've been really busy with school lately. **

**By next week I'll be on vacation, so I'll be to update more.**

**Anyway, i need to know if you guys want an Mpreg or not, if so I'll need some help with it like ideas for the babies name and stuff.**

**Tell me in your review what you think. But don't expect a lemon, I'm not good with them.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I still can't believe he got away from us." Burt said angrily. After he and the professor got away from those annoying brats he had tried to chase after them, but then someone had said that they had found his parther bleeding to death.

"Don't worry Burt, you'll get your chance." Will said calmly, thought he too was upset about the brat escaping too, he didnt show it much. Instead of getting mad he would somehow get even.

"When?" Burt questioned he looked at the man silently.

"Soon. But for now, we'll sit back and relax." The scientist relied calmly. Next time, they would be prepared. Next time, the boy wasn't gonna get away from him.

---

"He looks better." Red said softly as he saw that Gold had regained some color and that he now wore less bandages then he had when he first saw him in the hospital a few days ago. Thought Gold was still in alot of pain he was allowed to leave the hospital after he had woken up. Currently, he and Silver were at Gold's house checking his condition. Gold's mother had left to travel for awhile, and neither he or Silver didn't want to leave the younger boy alone. So Silver moved in to watch over the younger boy.

"Yeah." The younger boy said just as softly, he smiled a little at the progress that Gold was making, soon, Gold would be all better. And then he would leave again. But this time, he would take the younger boy with him.

"I better get going, otherwise Green will chop my head off for being late." Red said after what seemed like hours of silence. The red-haired boy only nodded towards him, not taking his eyes off the still pale boy on the bed. Red then closed the door softly as possible, not wanting to wake the boy up.

Silver sighed softly as he looked at the clock on the bedside, 2:00 p.m. It had been almost two hours since Red left and the other boy hadn't even _moved _one bit. He gently moved a piece of black hair that was covering the younger boy's cute face. As he looked at Gold's face he reminded himself on his plan, he would take Gold with him but _where_? And even if he knew where, no doubt those people would come looking for him.

He growled slightly, were he and Gold supposed to spend the rest of there lives _running away_? Running away knowing that every corner they turned could mean that they would take Gold or kill them? He took a deep breath to calm down, it was no good to think about that now, he couldn't go anywhere in Gold's current condition, but they couldn't stay for long either. No doubt, this would be the first place they would look for Gold.

He was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard a small groan coming from the boy on the bed. He watched as the younger boy opend his eyes slowly.

"S..Silver...?" The boy called out in a small, raspy, voice as he turned to see the older boy sitting next to the bed. "What is it Gold?" he asked softly, he didn't want to startle the still injured boy on the bed.

"T..Thirsty..." The boy replied, he could tell that taking right now was a struggle for the younger boy at the moment. Wordlessly he got up from his chair and grabbed a water bottle that was sitting on the bedside table and helped the half-awake boy drink it.

"Thanks.." Gold replied, his voice now stronger, "How long have I been out?" he asked, looking around his surroundings, this was his room. But he didn't remember ever coming here.

"For a few days." Silver replied, "That long?" The younger boy said, he tried to sit up but when he tried he felt a white hot searing pain in his stomach. He then felt a hand on his chest that pushed him back down on to the bed. "Don't get up, you have to stay in bed for another three days." Silver replid firmly, he sighed slowly, he knew what was coming next.

Gold turned his head towords him so fast that for a second Silver was afraid that the younger boy would snap his neck. "T-Three days?!" Gold stutterd out, that was so not fair! What was he suppsed to do lying in bed for three days?!

"Gold, i need to tell you something." Silver said, cutting off Gold's train of thought. His words caught the younger boy's attention quickly. "Do you remember when you asked to come with me a few week ago?"

The boy nodded silently. What was Silver up too now? Silver stuttered a little over the next few words," Do.. you still want to g-go with me?"

"Yeah! Is Crystal coming too?" The boy asked excitedly, it would be like old times when the three of them had traveled for a little bit together. Thought he would never addmit it, it was fun while it lasted.

Silver thought back to his plan, when he took Gold with him he had wanted Crystal to stay behind and give them heads up if they ever came to look for Gold, that way, he would know _when_ to move and _how _to move. "No, she isn't."

"Then, where are we going?" Gold asked inoccently, it seemed to Silver that despite what happend to him, Gold still seemed so pure, an angel, to put it simple.

* * *

**That's all i had for now. Don't know when i'm gonna update next. **

**Please Review!!**


	6. Plan

_Saving Me: 6_

**It's been awhile!! Yes I'm still alive!! By the way i still want to know about what you guys think about**

**the Mpreg stuff. (if you don't know what i mean go back to Ch.5.)**

**This took me awhile to do cause I'm back in school now. ):**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

He winced a little as he tried to step out of bed, it had been two days since Silver had told him that they would be leaving because Team Rocket had said they would come back for him. Though he would _never _admit it, he was a little scared. He wasn't scared for himself but for Silver. What if Silver ended up trying to actually _fight _them? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Silver. He sighed, he didn't want to leave his home, but if he didn't other people would get hurt.

Gold took another step forward and instantly felt a hot stinging pain race up from his leg to his stomach. Now he knew why he was supposed to stay in bed. It hurt alot but it was almost bearable. Oh well tomorrow would've been the last day anyway, whats a day early gonna do anyway? He froze as he heard the door from the living room closed announcing that Silver was back.

Ignoring the pain he quickly walked to his bed and layed under the covers as the older boy walked into the room. He still wasn't supposed to bed out of bed yet, Silver would get mad at him saying that he shouldn't strain himself. He frowned a little in his head, he wasn't helpless... just injured for the time being.

When he looked at the red haired boy he saw that Silver looked as if he had ran all the way here from the lab, Silver was bent over on his knees and he had sweat running down his face and he was panting, this made his stomach squirm a little, he was staring to feel scared again.

"Silver whats wrong? Did something happen?" He asked slightly fearfully, but even if he tried to mask his fear he knew that Silver had just saw through it, he couldn't keep the fear completely out of his voice.

Silver looked up at him and before could do anything he felt Silver's lips on his own, he couldn't help but kiss back eagerly. He moaned a little when Silver's tongue licked around his lower lip, asking for permission. Which he granted quickly, he moaned louder as he felt Silver's tongue lick every single inch of his mouth. When the kiss ended both were panting and there foreheads where touching, there eyes where locked together.

When he regained his breath Silver looked at Gold a little longer before saying in a whisper,

"It's time to leave, we only have a few days before they get here. If we leave now we'll have a head start." He looked at the younger boy, waiting for any reaction at all. When ever he mentioned Team Rocket or that _man _Gold would get sad and close up, he was emotionless and didn't respond to him until he changed the subject. He hated it, he hated seeing Gold so... _helpless. _It didn't help matters when he checked on Gold during the night, the younger boy would be covered in sweat and he would be thrashing around with a scared look on his face and he would whisper 'Please don't..' or 'It hurts! S-stop..!'. Then he would wake him up from his nightmare, from there Gold would cry himself back to sleep.

Gold didn't say anything, he was scared now. They were coming, to get him. He clenched the bed sheets tightly, why? Why would they come for him? Not only that but he was sure that not only was Team Rocket after him that also meant that Burt was coming for him... he shuddered suddenly, thinking about him made his skin crawl and made a chill go up his spine. Above all else, he was scared of Burt finding them both, he shuddered again and this time his eyes burned with hot tears. He was not only scared of Burt finding them, he was scared of Burt not only finding them but hurting them and..he shuddered again. More then likely, Burt would kill Silver and then he would drag him back to the lab...

He imagined Silver's dead, unmoving body and this time the tears spilled. He couldn't stand the thought if Silver dead, he would rather die then let that happen.

Silver looked at the younger boy in surprise as he saw tears rolling down his beautiful face, he frowned he knew Gold would react like that. He didn't blame him either, nobody could blame Gold for what had happened to him. He sat down next to the upset boy and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He rubbed soothing circles around Gold's back as he cried into his shoulder his finger's clutching the front of his shirt.

"Shh.. it's okay Gold, no one is going to get you." Silver whispered softly into the younger boy's ear. He felt Gold shake his head against his shoulder before he looked up back at Silver.

"N-No it's not t-that," He stuttered past his tears, "What if he catches us a-and tries to k-kill y-you?" Gold said softly, he looked into Silver's dark silver colored eyes pleadingly, he didn't want Silver to risk his life just to save him. He just wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth dying for.

He then felt the older boy brush his thumb across his face, wiping away his tears gently.

"I'm not worth the risk Silver..." Gold said in a soft low voice, he tried to break the eye contact but he stopped when he felt the red haired boy's warm hands holding his face gently in place. "You ARE worth the risk Gold," Silver said in a gentle but firm voice, "your worth it because your my best friend and also because i love you. Don't forget that." Then he leaned down and placed a soft gentle kiss on Gold's soft lips.

When they broke apart Silver glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table, it was late now. He wanted to leave now and get a good head start but Gold still wasn't ready for travel, he wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow. He shook his head mentally, now wasn't the time to worry about there escape, all that mattered right now was Gold's recovery.

"Gold you should sleep now, it's late." Silver said in a commanding tone, he always used this tone on Gold when he would be difficult. It was one of the only ways there was that would get Gold to listen. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud when he saw that Gold was pouting at him, that face was to cute for it's own good.

"I'm not t-tired thought!" The cute boy said threw his yawn, he felt tired but he didn't want to sleep either. He continued to pout at the older boy, thought it was a little harder to keep it up now that he realized that he was tired. It must've failed because Silver looked like he wanted to laugh out loud.

_'He's WAY to cute for his own good! It's gonna be the death of me.' _Silver thought as Gold continued to pout at him, he smirked inwardly, he knew a way to tire out the younger boy.

Before Gold knew it he felt Silver's warm lips on his own, he was a little confused but when Silver started to lick along his bottom lip he didn't care anymore. The moment his lips parted Silver's tongue darted into his mouth, he moaned a little as Silver's tongue licked every inch of his mouth.

Gold was so absorbed in the kiss that he didn't realize that Silver had lowered them back onto the bed. When they broke apart there was a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips together, they both were trying to regain their breath. The kiss had the effect that Silver was looking for already Gold's eyelids were dropping.

Soon, Gold was fast asleep. Silver allowed a small smile across his normaly cold face, he couldn't help it, Gold was just to irresistable when he was sleeping. Gently Silver placed a small kiss on Gold's lips before he got off the bed, after making sure that no one could come into the house Silver locked the door and started to walk toward the lab.

---

"How long do we have left?" Silver asked Crystal coldly, true he wasn't cold to Gold, but that didn't mean he had to show his 'nice' side to everyone else. No, only Gold and Blue could see his nice side.

Crystal was silent for a few minutes, originally her two friends had at least five days to make a run for it. Even if Gold needed to rest one more day that would at least leave three days for them to get a head start, and the only reason she knew any of this was because of Blue, she was a master at disguise. And not only that but the other Pokedex Holders were also a big help, they were all in on the plan. Silver and Gold would run for awhile on there own until they found the next holder and from there the three would run together and so on. Until to the point when Team Rocket showed themselves they would be surprised to see all the holders together and more then ready to beat them down again.

It was a long term plan, but it would work out in the end. Of course there might be a slight change in plans, before Silver arrived she had received a message from Blue whom said that Team Rocket would get there sooner then they had thought, they would be here tomorrow, which meant that Silver and Gold would have to make a run for it in at least an hour and she was sure that Gold still hadn't recovered enough for any traveling. And the sudden shortage in time had the other holders running to there designated places.

She sighed and looked into Silver's eyes, she could see that no matter what he was determind to protect Gold and that he wasn't afraid, thought she would worry about them she wasn't afraid either.

"There's been a slight change in plans," She began hesitantly, she saw the quick change in his eyes; from cold hard eyes to concerned eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "Actually you guys have to leave now. They'll be here by tomorrow."

* * *

**How was that for a chapter? **

**Remember to review please!! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^**

**Ohh and don't forget about the Mpreg stuff, i really need to know what you guys think!**


	7. Escape

_Saving Me: 7_

**I'm Back!! Sorry for the**

**long wait! I lost my Internet and i couldn't get**

**to one until now. Okay i wont make this an Mpreg.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!! **

**Just to let you know that other one was not the**

**real Chapter!! Sorry!!**

**Enjoy the real one!! **

* * *

Silver froze at his friend's statement, this was bad. Gold wasn't ready to go anywhere. He looked at Crystal, "How long do we have..?" Silver asked in his normal cold tone. Crystal sighed,

"Only an hour at best. You two better get going quick." Silver didn't need to be told twice, he wasted no time in running away from the lab and toward the house. When Silver reached the house he quickly ran upstairs until he was standing outside Gold's room. He couldn't just barge in there, that would scare the younger boy. But he didn't have that much time left either. When Silver entered the room he breathed in a sigh of relief as he saw that Gold was peacefully asleep. He then gently began to shake the younger boy's shoulder; "Gold, wake up! Come on you need to wake up!" "Hm..What..?" Gold asked in a drowsy tone as he looked back up at Silver.

"Come on we have to go!" Silver said hurridly as he looked outside the window nerveously, looking for any sighns of men in black. Before the younger boy could question him any further he add, "They're coming, we have to leave now." He watched as the color from the boy's face drained away and a look of pure fear took over his face. Without waiting for a reply Silver gently lifted the younger boy onto his back, "Were are we going to go?!" Gold asked in a small tone, he could hear the faint traces of fear in the younger boy's voice.

* * *

"I know that they're here somewhere..." Burt said in a low, dangerous voice. He wasn't going to let the stupid little brats get away from him so easily, and when he found them there was going to be hell to pay. He smirked to himself as he thought of the boy's screams of pain, he nearly laughed out loud as he imagined the boy _begging _him to stop. And he wouldn't have to wait that long for that either.

Silver looked around the corner carefully, he could already see a few men in black searching around the other houses, he felt Gold's arms tighten around his neck as he too saw the men slowly edging toward there hiding spot. He had to get them to the forest, it would be much easier to hide in there, it wasn't that far away from them. If he sprint over there quickly then they wouldn't see them and by the time they realized that they weren't there, they would be long gone. As the men inched closer to there hiding place Silver tightened his hold on the younger boy and took a deep breath; it was now or never. And without a second thought he sprang out of his hiding place and dashed toward the forest, he didn't care if they saw him, all he needed was to get into the forest, after that they had no hope what so ever of finding them. He ignored the small scratches at his face as he entered the forest, he wouldn't stop until he was far away enough to confuse them.

From behind them, he could here them shouting and running into the forest themselves, he stopped for a second in a small clearing. He scanned the area quickly and saw a hollowed tree covered with dense grass and bushes. He quickly went over too the hollow and gently lowered Gold into the hole before he lowered himself in, he then realized that Gold was shaking beside him, wither it was from the cold or fear, he didn't know. He then wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and pulled him to his chest, "Shh..It's okay. I won't let them get you..." He said in a soft tone as he kissed Gold's forhead softly. Just then he heard footsteps in the clearing, he heard Gold's breath hitch as they stopped in front of there hiding spot.

"They couldn't have gone far!!" "..The kid was carrying our target on his back...!" He heard several voices say at once, "They are here!!" He heard another voice, the voice sounded familiar... "You're right they couldn't have gone far, which is why i want you all to search the forest instead of standing here like a bunch of idiots!!" The voice yelled out angrily, he could've sworn he recognized the voice from somewhere. When the voice got louder he felt Gold start to shake uncontrollably, he quickly tightened his grip on the younger boy.

It was him, he knew it was him. He was going to find them, he knew it. He could feel his breath catching in his throat as the man spoke. He had to get away, if that man caught him again... he could feel tears form at the corner of his eyes.. Silver nearly jumped as he noticed that Gold had tears running down his face, what was wrong with him..? "Okay, okay! We'll get going Burt." Said another voice, after that he heared footsteeps running away from there hiding spot an into the forest. All but one, one of them was still there.

"I know you brats are here!!!" Yelled out the voice angrily, "Kid, if your listening then just know that when i find you you're little friend is dead!! Here me?! Dead!!" Silver heared a faint sob escape the younger boy's lips. "I swear kid when i'm through with you, your dead too!!" The voice yelled out again but this time it was somewhat further away. Soon, his footsteeps were gone too. Silver breathed in a sigh of relief, they escaped. "No..not again...h-hurt..n-no..p..please..n-not again.." He heared Gold sob out, the younger boy had somehow curled in on himself and was crying. Silver hugged the younger boy tighter if it was possible,"Shh..it's okay there gone. They won't get you, i won't let them." He said assuringly as he rubbed Gold's back soothingly. He then gently uncurled the boy and kissed his head softly, the boy responded by buring his face into Silover's chest. Silver sighed softly as the boy fell asleep several minutes later. He at least knew now who the man was from before, Burt.. he was the one no doubt who turned Gold into a quivering wreck. He was the one who hurt his angel, he was the one who was going to pay.

* * *

**Better? I hope you guys liked it!! **

**And yeah i am looking forward to HeartGold and SoulSilver!!**

**Anyone know the excact5 date it's cominbg to the U.S?**

**I don't know when i'll update next, but i'll update as soon as i can!!**

**Review Please!!**


	8. Sneaking In

_Saving Me:8_

**Sorry if the last chapter was short!!**

**Thanks for the info guys on the video games!**

**Really sorry for the really long wait guys, i have limited computer access.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"How did they get away so easily?" Will asked in a calm but cold voice, he watched some of the men fidget. How could two little boys escape several groups of men who were all experienced in anything that was evil?

"Well sir..the red-haired one was fast..." One of the men said in a somewhat nervous voice. "Is that your excuse? My project has escaped from you all even if he was indisposed!!" He lashed out angrily, he couldn't help but be angry, how could they let his precious project escape so easily? "Don't worry sir, we have our men trying to track them as we speak." Another voice called out from the group of men.

"You better be looking for him." Will replied back as he turned away from the group, who all in turn ran to the nearest exit no doubt to look for his lab rat. As he thought over the events of the past week or so, one thing bother him; What was the red-haired brat doing in there lair and how did he get in without being detected? He shook his head, it didn't matter as long as he got his experiment back.

* * *

"You okay?" Silver asked in a concerned voice as the younger boy leaned on a tree for support for the fourth time in the past two hours, Gold just panted a little and clutched his stomach, his face was filled with pain. Gold straightened up, "I'm...fine.." Gold replied slowly, he stood away from the tree and grinned, there was no reason for the red-haired boy to worry about him. He wasn't worth it.

"Were are we going?"Gold asked hurriedly changing the subject. Silver stared at him for a few moments,"We're supposed to meet Yellow at Goldenrod city." He replied slowly as he noticed the younger boy's slightly shaking legs as he leaned on the tree for support. "You sure your okay?" He asked the younger boy as he leaned in closer to the younger boy's face. He couldn't help but blush a little at the red haired boy as their faces were only a few inches apart. He swallowed a little as he felt his heart throb horribly at the thought of Team Rocket harming the red haired boy, wait..Goldenrod City..the place was running with Rocket members the last time he was there... As he thought more about it ,the more he felt the fearful throbbing of his heart from before as he remembered THAT man. "Gold?" Silver called out as the younger boy continued to stand there in silence, the boy didn't seem to have even heard him.

"Gold?" He called out again, he then reached out and touched the younger boy's shoulder, at the touch the younger boy nearly jumped, Gold recovered quickly,"I spaced out, sorry.."Gold said quickly in the most calm tone he could manage. "We need to keep going then.."Silver said slowly as he glanced slowly up and down the younger boy, was it him or was Gold acting weird..?

* * *

"How are we going to get past them..?"Gold whispered quietly as he looked at several men dressed in all black standing in front of Goldenrod's entrance way. "This is the easiest way to sneak in." Silver replied in a low tone, out of all of the ways into the city the main entrance had the least amount of men covering it. All the other ones had up to 20 men on one entrance way, from the looks of it there was at least 11 of them standing guard. Silver couldn't help but mentally growl, they were making this slightly difficult, all they had to do was meet up with Yellow and then all three would sneak away from Goldenrod and then meet up with the other Pokedex Holders in different cities. All he and Gold had to do was sneak past Goldenrod and then they would be in the clear.

He could feel the younger boy's grip on his arm tighten slightly,"Stay here. I'll be back, i promise." Silver said reassuringly in a soft low voice as he heard the younger boy's breath hitch at the words 'stay here.' He turned toward the younger and wrapped his arms around him securely and held him close too his chest for several minutes, he could feel the younger boy shake slightly, wither it was from crying or fear he didn't know. "You better come back.." Gold murdered softly into the older boy's chest, "I will." Silver replied reassuringly, he watched as Gold crouched down behind a few thick bushes.

Silver looked at the men closely from above his hiding place in the thickly leafed tree, he growled to himself as he saw a few more men in black join the current group, 'great, more work..' he thought to himself angrily. It was now or never, he took out one of his pokeballs and let out his Murkrow, "Haze." He whispered softly, he watched as the black bird nodded and flew close to the group of men. None of the men noticed the black bird who was seemingly flying circles around them, letting lose a thick black veil of smoke.

"Whats this fog..?" He heard one of the men ask curiouesly from below his hiding spot, "I think it's coming in from the forest. It's normal." He heard another man in all black state. He became slightly nerveoues as one of the men had walked closer to Gold's hiding place, he could already imagine the younger boy shaking in fear. "What are you all doing??" Came a new voice from behind the group of confused men, it was Burt, again. Silver's breath hitched as Burt then confidently walked toward the man near Gold's hiding place, did he know..? The other man had quickly snapped to attention when he noticed Burt's presence, "Your wanted at the base. Take your men with you too." Burt said in a nonchalant voice as he glanced at the dense black fog that surrounded the current area.

"Yes sir!!" The man replied quickly,"Lets go men." He ordered to the group of men who all stood behind him, some of them still glancing apprehensivly at the black fog that seemed to be getting thicker. Silver watched from his hiding place as the group and thier leader ran blindly from the city's entrance into the dark forest. By now the fog would be thick enough to get them lost in the large forest, when the men's footsteeps faded Silver watched as Burt just stood there by Gold's hiding spot. He growled mentaly, if Burt didn't move then he couldn't go back to Gold and then sneak into the city.

His breath hitched in alarm as Burt walked and stopped right in front of Gold's hiding spot and stretched out his arm into the bush....

* * *

**Don't hurt me for the cliffy!! :(**

**I don't know when I'll update next, please be patient for the next chapter. (I got SoulSilver!!)**

**Review please!!!**


	9. Fault

_Saving Me:9_

**Sorry for the really long wait!**

**My computer keeps crashing, and it does delete everything, so that i have to keep rewriting, but here's the next chapter! **

**And because of the really long wait, i've made this chapter longer then the others.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

His breath hitched in alarm as Burt walked and stopped right in front of Gold's hiding spot and stretched out his arm into the bush. In a split second he forgot all about his original plan and jumped down from the tree silently behind a bush that still kept him hidden from view. A million things ran through his head, for one: how the hell did Burt know he was even there? Gold's breath hitched as Burt walked closer to him, he felt panic rise in his chest and his heart was beating rapidly as the black claded man walked closer to his hiding spot.

As the man walked closer Gold could feel cold sweat run down his face, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out, then closed his eyes tightly as he tried to keep unwanted memories away, didn't work. He couldn't help but remember what the guy did, the touches..the kisses..the beatings..He let out a small whimper as the memories became more clear,_ 'No..get away from me..!'_ he thought desperately as Burt was now in front of his hiding place. He opened his eyes and covered his mouth with both hands to muffle a small cry as Burt was now stretching his hand into the bush, he shut his eyes again, waiting for Burt to pull him out into the open..it never came.

He opened his eyes a little and saw that Burt wasn't there hist heart nearly stopped as he saw Silver's Sneasel facing off against Burt's Dragonair. "Sneasel icy wind!" Silver commanded as Burt called out his Dragonair, "Dragonair transform!" Burt commanded in a now girly sounding voice. At this he told Sneasel to stop the attack, what the heck..? Why did that voice sound so familiar? "You seemed surprised! Don't you recognize me?" He asked in a now feminine then slowly took the mask off his face reaviling Blue's smiling face.."Blue?" Said girl grinned in response, "In the flesh!" Silver just stared at the girl silently, he didnt know wither to be confused, angry, or grateful that it wasn't the real Burt.

"Hm..I probably should have lighten up on the acting, cause i probably just scared Gold to death." She said in calm town slightly nodding toward Gold's hiding spot within the bushes. At the mention the younger boy's name Silver dashed past the brown haired girl and nearly jumped into the bush. "Gold?" Silver called out softly into the bush glancing around for the smaller boy took him a few seconds before he spotted the black-haired boy hiding under a few thick leaved branches. "Gold you okay?" Silver asked quietly as he crouched next to Gold. "Yeah." Replied the younger boy as he sat up.

**Later**

"I thought we were supposed to meet up with Yellow, what happened?" Silver asked the brown haired girl as he looked around the alley that they were hiding in. Blue looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she answered the red haired boy. "We got switched, you might meet up with her later. I'm here to do something... important." She said carefully as the red haired boy looked at her suspiciously. "And what would that be?" He asked slowly to the brown haired girl as he too glanced around the alley way again, his eyes landing on the younger black haired boy beside him, apparently asleep.

"I'm going to infiltrate Team Rocket's headquarters." She replied casually, she watched as the boy's eyes widened slightly in shock. "How long have you been here?" He asked her in what he hoped was a calm voice, despite the slight worry he felt for the brown haired looked at him for a minute, "About a week." She replied, "They haven't caught you?" He pressed. At this she grinned. "They haven't got a clue. And I'm going to keep it that way." She continued in a more serious tone. "Have you found out anything then?" Silver asked quietly once again looking up and down the alleyway.

"I have, but it doesn't really make sense. Not yet anyway." She replied, "But i do send the information to Professor Oak, he could probably figure it out." She said calmly before she suddenly stood up straight, causing Silver to jump slightly and Gold to suddenly sit up quickly. "I think it's best if you two move somewhere else." She said quietly in a low, soft voice, as the three quietly watched several Rocket members walk past there allyway. The three waited silently for several minutes in the allyway before Blue cautiouesly stuck her head out and scanned the area for any black claded men.

Once she saw that the area was fairly clear, she turned back to the the two younger boys. "Go to this safe house that i've set up for you." She said quietly as she pulled out a small folded map and handed it to the red-haired boy, who opened it and looked at the drawn map of the house in the less inhabitated area of Goldenrod city. "The house has everything you need; food, water, and medical supplies if you need them." The last part directed at Gold, who noded silently. "Which reminds me, here Gold." She continude as she pulled out some pokeballs and held them out to the black haired boy, "My..?" "Pokemon? Yup!" Blue finished for the now happy black haired boy who called out his Aipom from it's pokeball, and was now patting it's head gently as the Aipom grinned at it's trainer.

She then turned her attention back to the other boy, "I have to get going, you two head to the safe house and stay low. I'll meet you there later." She instructed quietly, and with that the brown haired girl slinked out of the alleyway and was soon out of sight.

Safe House

"If this is were she comes, i'm suprised they haven't caught her." Silver commented to himself, looking around the medium sized wooden cabin, the cabin was definately bigger on the inside then from what it looked outside. "How long are we gonna stay here?" Gold asked as he individualy greeted his pokemon, grinning as his Typloshion nuzzled its face into his cheek. He giggled slightly as it licked his face softly, "I'm not sure, as far as i know maybe a few days." Silver replied in a thoughtful voice. "And then..?" He questioned further, "..I'm not sure. Depends where Blue tells us to go next." the red-haired boy replied slowly, a small amount of uncertainy in his voice, "Don't worry thought, i won't let anything bad happen to you." He assured Gold quickly as he saw the breif flash of fear pass in the youger boy's eyes.

The boy nodded slowly, but he could still see a small amount of fear in Gold's eyes, it almost broke his heart. He went over to where the younger boy sat and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. He heard the younger boy sigh softly in relief as he snuggled further into the red-haired boy's chest.

"You should probably go to bed, you still have to take it easy." Silver suggested after a few minutes in thier comfortable silence. "But i'm not sleepy.." The youger boy replied pouting slightly, then he bit his lip slightly to keep in a yawn. Now that he thought about it, he actally was exausted, they had been moving non-stop since they ran from New Bark town. Only stoping to allow Gold some time to rest and sleep a little, but the older boy hadn't rested at all.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, Silver was pushing himself just for his sake, even if Silver himself never admitted it. But he could tell that the lack of sleep over the last several days was taking its toll on him, he had the small signs of skin darkening under his eyes, and he did look a little paler then usual. And it was all his fault.

He was the cause of all this...his friend were in danger because of him, they were all in danger because of him and he couldn't see why they choose to do this. He had only known the older Pokedex Holders for a few short months, they only knew him a few months and they were already risking thier lives for him. Crystal may have been one of his closest friends, but they had only met maybe a year ago, and yet she was also risking her life. And then there was Silver himself. He understood even less, no one could deny the fact that Silver loved him. But what bothered him was that Silver loved him to the point that he would risk everything for him. He loved the red-haired boy, and that was the problem. He loved him too much to loose him to anyone, especially evil people like Team Rocket whom had no regard for anyone, human or pokemon.

"Gold?" A concerned voice called out, braking his train of thought. He looked up and automatcally locked eyes with the older boy, concern and worry present in his normally emotionless, stormy colored eyes. "You okay?" Silver asked him, the worry now also present in his voice. Ane once again, it was his fault. "Yeah. Just sleepy.." He replied smoothly, grinning up at him. There was no reason for Silver to know how he felt on this, he could already imagine Silver chewing him out.

It only took Silver a few minutes to find a bedroom for the younger boy, and once he did, he changed Gold's bandages and had made sure(after several minutes of protest) that he took his medication like was supposed to. The black haired boy instantly fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He stood there for several minutes watching the boy's chest rise and fall as he inhaled and exhaled, he couldn't help but think that the boy looked adorable in his sleep.

But despite his seemingly peaceful look, he knew that there was something wrong. Especially earlier when he had asked the younger if he was alright. Gold hesitated in his answer and he had called they boy's name for several minutes before he resonded, and when the boy had given him his trademark grin, he could tell that it was forced. The boy even sounded slightly sad, his normally golden, shinning eyes seemed dull and empty. And before they had arrived at the city, Gold had been strangly quiet and maybe jumpy as they got closer, but he expected Gold to be a little nerveoues when they were near Team Rocket members. Over all, Gold was a wreck.

To the average pearson the younger boy's behavior would seem normal; he was still recovering from his injuries, he was clearly tramatized by the.._incident_, and he really hadn't had a chance to rest the last few days. But he knew better, something was off and it worried him that Gold wouldn't tell him. Perhaps Blue had known this and that was why she had taken it upon herself to bring Gold's pokemon with her and then give them to Gold. Gold loved his pokemon and vice versa, and maybe the interaction with them would help Gold feel better.

**Dream**

_Why was it so dark? Where was he? Wasn't he with Silver..? He tried to move his arms to rub his head but found that he couldn't move at all, his arms were behind his back tied, he then realized that he was sitting on his knees. He felt a wave of panic; where the hell was he? **"Well look who we have here. I told you that i'd find you, didn't i?" **A familiar, teasing voice called out coldly to him. He froze. He knew that voice, he could already feel his body shaking in fear as his eyes darted around franticly, searching for the man._

_**"Aww..the little boy is scared.." **Burt's voice rang out again mockingly, Gold flinched. He could feel sweat rolling down his neck making him feel uncomfortably warm, his eyes began to burn as he felt tears begin to gather. **"Looking for me?" **He whispered quietly into the boy's ear, smiling as the boy looked back at him, his eyes overflowing with fear. _

_The second his eyes locked with Burts' he automatically tried to push away from him, but before the thought could even cross his mind, black vines seemed to ooze from the ground underneath him and wrap around his legs tightly, channing him in place. He flinched as Burt grabed his face roughly, forcing Gold to look at him. **"Did you really think that you could escape me?" **The man whispered in a low, dangeroues voice, his grip on Gold's face tightining, causing him to whimper slightly. Burt laughed cruelly at the black haired boy's pain **"I will find you. And when i do, you will be sorry. You and your friend."** And before he knew what happened Burt had crashed his lips onto Golds'. His panic increased 10 fold as he felt the man's tounge press against his lips, he closed his eyes and locked his lips in defience._

_The next thing he knew, he felt one of Burt's large hands curl around his throat and began to slowly squeeze until he parted his lips in an attempt to get some much needed air. He whimpered slightly as the invading appendage romaed his mouth, praticlly choking him as the hand around his neck countinud to tighten, slowly killing him. And as soon as it began, it was over. He gasped as the pressure on his throat disappeared, he then slowly opened his eyes and realized that Burt was gone. The vines around his legs had also gone and he could move his arms were no longer tied to his back, **"..I'm gonna show you what happends when i find you.." **Burt's cold, cruel voice rang out at him._

_He screamed as a sudden throbing exploded in his head, the tears that had gathered in his eyes flowed freely as he saw what Burt had mean't. He tried to close his eyes tightly in an attempt to block the images from his head._

_All his pokemon layed in front of him heavily bleeding, obviouesly dead. And standing over the dead bodies of his precioues friends was Burt, a cruel grin on his face and pleasure evident in his eyes as he watched the crying boy wail over his dead companions. **"If only they hadn't gotton in the way.." **The man stated in a mock sympathetic voice, laughing slightly as Gold countinude to cry. _

_Then the scene changed._

_Instead of his pokemon lying in a sea of thier own blood, it was all his friends. Crystal. Yellow. Blue. Green. And Red. All of them lying in a pool of thier own, looking as thought they had taken hits in place of some else, in Blue and Green's case, as both were in front of Yellow and Red. The tears that were already cascading down his face began to stream even faster as once again Burt stood over thier dead bodies, the cruel grin still on his face. **"They didn't need to die, they should have minded thier own buisness." **Burt said in his still cold, mocking voice. His laughter drowned out by Gold's renewed wails of dispair, why was he being shown this? He didn't want to see this!_

_The scene changed once again. But this time it was a memory. One that he didn't ever want to re-live again._

_He forced his eyes closed even tighter to the point were they might have broke from the force, he then used his hands to cover his ears to block out the sound of Burt groaning and his own pain filled cries. He curled into a tight ball on the dark floor, he didn't want to see it...He didn't want it to happen again...he would't be able to bear it. **"I never heard anyone moan like you kid. Can't wait for the repeat." **Burt called out from somewhere, his voice glazed over with lust._

_Gold curled in more to himself, as if hoping that the man didn't come anywhere near him. He felt a small curl of hope as the images and sounds from that night diappeared. But it was replaced by something much worse._

_A similar scene had appeared in front of him as when he was shown how his friends were dead in a pool of thier own blood, but this time thier was only one pearson._

_Silver._

_Gold stared in shock and fear as he stared right into the red- haired boy's lifeless, gray eyes. This couldn't be happening. Silver couldn't have died. He had said that nothing bad was going to happen...The tears that had dried up slightly came back full force as he stared into his face. He felt his heart and stomach clench painfully as he tried to fight off the overwhelming grief that threatened to destroy him. **"Lover boy should have left you when he had the chance. But instead he wasted all his time and energy on a piece of garbage. This is all your fault. He died because of you." **The cold, cruel voice mocked again, his laughter ringing in Gold's ears, making his head hurt._

_He didn't know how long he was there, crying over Silver's dead body. But eventually his eyes closed completly and the images in his head disappeared._

**End Dream**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating sooner, i'll try to be faster.**

**Also, while i was trying to figure out how to type this, i wanna thank the people that reviewed**

**You're guys' comments actually encouraged me to keep typing out this chapter. Thanks!**

**Please review!**


	10. Warmth

_Saving Me:10_

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**I would have made the last chapter longer except that for some reason**

**the computer wouldn't let me type more.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

A loud, percing scream exploded from his lips as he bolted from his bed, hot tears running down his face. Burt's words were still ringing in his head, **_"It's your fault that they all died. None of them needed to__ die."_**His hands flew to his ears in an attempt to block out the man's cruel accusations. _'It wasn't his fault...It was just a nightmare..it wasn't real__..' _He repeated in his head, another chocked cry left his lips as the words and images played in his head over and over.

_'They weren't dead..Silver wasn't dead..it was a dream..not real..' _He countinude to chant in his head, he then brought his kness to his chest and hid his face, his hands still trying to keep Burt's words out of his head. He was completly drenched in sweat and he felt extreamly cold and strangley empty. His chest also hurt alot, his heart kept pounding at his chest, it hurt to breath. It was as though he had just run a marathon.

Then he heard it.

_**"They will all die because of you...And then you will not escape me** ."_ Burt's voice rang out quietly in a low, dangeroues voice. And before he knew what happened, the pictures from his nightmare began to play in his head at full force. The dried tears once again began to flow freely down his face, he didn't hold back the sob that pushed its way out from his lips.

(line break)

It had been several hours since he and Gold snuck into the city, the younger boy had fallen asleep almost automatically when his head touched the pillow. And he was glad, it had been non stop for both of them since they had left New Bark Town. He watched the younger boy sleep for awhile trying to fall asleep himself, but it didn't work, he ended up going to the small living room and laying down on the couch. He didn't know how long he drifted in his thoughts when Blue suddenly came in and broke him out of his trance.

She looked at her 'younger brother' in slight suprise, she was expecting him to be upstairs with the younger male. "What are you doing up so late?" She asked, "Couldn't sleep." He replied back casually, he hadn't slept much the past few days and yet when he wanted to finally rest, he couldn't. She almost pouted at his cryptic answer, and was about to further question him when a loud shrill cry rang from upstairs sending Silver flying up the stairs. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that Blue was right behind him.

Silver's blood froze when he heard the younger boy's frightened scream, he swore that if anything was tring to harm his angel then there would be hell to pay! When he reached the room he froze at the sight of the younger child, he was completly curled up into a quivering ball with his knees up to his chest while he hid his face into the space between his chest and knees. His hands were clamped tightly over his ears, blocking out any sound. His small body shook horribly as he let out heart wrencing sobs, his body was completly drenched in sweat. He hadn't heard them come in.

"Gold? Whats wrong?" The red haired boy called out softly as he went to the boy's side, putting his hands on Gold's shoulder gently shaking him in and attempt to break him out of his frightened trance. He was once again, ignored by the black haired boy. He steeped closer to the boy and managed to hear a few of whispered words through his sobbing, "..Not..g-gone...dream..m-my f-fault..." He whimpered softly to himself, completly ignoring the red haired boy's precense. "Hey sweetie its okay, your safe." Blue whispered comfortingly to Gold, rubbing his back gently in an attempt to catch his attention.

He didn't respond to her either, "P-Please...n-not them..." He whimpered in response, Silver then tried, as gentley as possible, to pry the younger boy's wrist from his ears, "C'mon snap out of it, you're okay. No ones going to hurt you." He said soothingly. But he wouldn't let go, it was as if he was trapped in his own little world that he couldn't escape from. If anything, Gold curled into a tighter ball, at this Silver let go of his wrist. He then sat down next to the quivering ball and carefully scopped him up into his arms, hugging him tightly. If this didn't work then he wouldn't know what else to do, he wasn't necessarily a comforting person.

He didn't want to hear it anymore..THAT MAN'S words cruelly replaying in his head. He couldn't stand watching his friends bleed to death in front of him while all he did was stand there. No matter how hard he shut his eyes or how hard he covered his ears, he couldn't stop the scenes from replaying in his head over and over again. The scenes were starting to drive him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore! It needed to stop or-"_**Come to me, and i will not harm**_** them.**" Burt's cold voice interupted, "_**Come, and i will not harm them. They will live as long as you come to**_** me.**" The voice cooed, would he really not hurt his friends..? As if reading his mind, "_**I will not harm them, isn't that what you want..? You're friend's**_**_ safety?_**" Burt's voice assured. If he gave himself up they would be safe! Nothing bad would happen to his pokemon or his friends or Silver!

Silver.

He couldn't, Silver would get upset if he-"_**Don't be selfish, if you actually love him then you would come to me and spare his life. You do love him don't you?"**_Burt's voice questioned accusingly. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, he was being selfish, he loved Silver with all his heart and soul, he would do anything for him. And Silver loved him too...he wouldn't want him to give himself up would he..? Even if it was for his own good..? "_**Come to me and they will be**** safe..**"_ His voice echoed again, but it was weaker then before. He did want to save his friends and pokemon, and above all, Silver. Silver was the only one who made his usually confidant self feel nervoues and unsure, made his heart pound in his chest when ever the other was near him, made his stomach flutter whenever his silver-colred eyes were trained on him, and after the incident, he still wanted and accepted him, he loved him.

He didn't even realize when Burt's voice completly faded as he felt himself wrapped comfortingly in a fimiliar warmth. He sighed in content as the warmth spread throught his body, the warmth felt so fimiliar... "Gold? Hey wake up!." A warm voice suddenly called to him, if he 'woke up' then he would have to leave the warmth and risk hearing _his _voice again. And he didn't think that he could stand hearing that voice again or seeing those images again in his head. He would go crazy.

"Gold?" The voice called out again, "You're okay...nothings going to hurt you.." The voice assured him, as if reading his mind. Hmm...Silver sometimes seemed as though he could read his mind too... "Hey! Wake up!" The voice commanded out of no where, he couldn't help but obey the voice this time..

He let out a sigh of relief as the younger boy's eyes fluttered open, "..Si-Silver..?" The younger boy called out in a small, raspy voice. "I'm right here. You're okay." He whispered comfortingly into Gold's ear as he hugged him a little tighter, still a little unsure of how to comfort his companion. They stayed in silence as Silver continude to whisper reassurence into the younger boy's ear, the latter still clung to the older boy.

Wrapped in the warmth provided by the older boy, the nightmare was pushed into the back of his mind.

* * *

**It's been awhile hasn't it? Don't worry i wont stop writing this story.**

**It'll take awhile for me too update that's all.**

**It may seem like a boaring chapter, but it's important for later.**

**Please review!**


	11. Modified

_Saving Me:11_

**Here's the next chapter!**

**As always thanks for the reviews, they're very encouraging to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So? Did it work?" Will questioned as Burt raised himself from the bed and unhooked several wires from himself that had monitored him as he slept and contacted the boy. "Yes, contact with the lab brat was a success." The man on the bed replied as he stood up and stretched. Will grinned at the response, "So will he come?" He questioned, Burt smirked. "A few more little chats and I'll have him wrapped around my fingers, I'll have him here in a few days. Without a doubt."

"Excellent. All will go according to plan."

* * *

"You sure you're okay Gold...? You've spaced out a lot more than usual." Blue questioned as she literally snapped her fingers in front of the newly bandaged boy's face to regain his attention. "Huh? Oh I'm okay thanks." The boy responded quickly, putting his black short-sleeved shirt back on to cover the bandages around his waist.

She exchanged a concerned look with Silver; Gold was not acting like himself. _'Maybe it's his medication...?' _Silver thought to himself, it had only been 3 days since they had arrived at Goldenrod City, it was the first time that Gold was taking his medication as he was actually supposed too, between all the running and sleepless nights, Gold hadn't been taking his medication, and the last three days had been the only time that they both had truly rested. Perhaps it was just a side effect of all the traveling.

**'You're so selfish for making them worry over you...'** The voice scolded coldly in his head, sending a shiver down his spine as the owner of the voice startled him out of his train of thought. **'If you really valued your friends you would just surrender yourself to me.' **the voice continued in a now 'sympathetic' voice. He couldn't suppress his shudder this time and as a result, Silver took notice of it. "You sure you feel okay?" The red-haired boy questioned; putting his arm around the smaller boy in a one-armed hug.

Upon their eyes meeting he knew that there was no way he could tell Silver about his nightmare; they would label him as crazy. And..it wasn't as if he was weak and defenseless, he could take care of himself. He also couldn't bare the thought of putting Silver or any of their friends in danger; all because of him. No, he wouldn't allow it.

"I'm okay, just sleepy that's all." he replied, letting a small grin cross his face, the red-head stared at him before letting his own small smile grace his face. "Do you want to sleep more? We wont be leaving for at least another day." Silver replied, searching the smaller boy's eyes for a hint of what he was actually feeling.

"Nah, I'm tired of sleeping!" Gold replied, giving the red-haired boy a small kiss on his cheek. Silver smiled slightly at the display of the affection, "I'll just hang with Typhlosion for a while!" He continued, pulling said Pokemon's poke ball out of his pocket.

Silver seemed to accept this answer, "...Alright, we'll be back later than." He looked at the red-head in confusion, "Where are you guys going?" He questioned, trying his hardest to keep his now present anxiety out of his voice. "We're going to pay the Team Rocket Hideout a visit and get some juicy information while we're at it." Blue answered enthusiastically, putting small listening devices in her pocket.

He could have sworn his heart stopped. "In the middle of the day?" He questioned, he barely was able to keep the fear in his voice in check. "They won't expect a day break in." Silver assured him. "Won't you get caught or something?" He had to at least _try_ to talk some sense into the red-haired boy. There was no way he could just let Silver break into a building full of enemies that were intent on killing anyone who got in their way. Especially if **HE **was there. He would kill Silver and Blue and then come after _him_.

"Hah! There's no way those losers could _ever _catch us! We'll be in and out before they know what hit them!" Blue snorted, finding Gold's concern cute, unnecessary, but cute. "You sure you'll be okay here? You should use this chance to rest some more." The red-headed trainer suggested after rolling his eyes slightly in amusement at Blue's statement. He _really _hoped that Gold would stay and not suggest going with him; he did NOT want the smaller trainer anywhere near Team Rocket.

"I'll be chilling here when you guys come back." The younger trainer agreed; as much as he _wanted _to go, he couldn't help the fear that built up at the mention of going near a Team Rocket base. He was a coward. "...Be careful okay?" Gold silently pleaded to the bigger male, his heartbeat increasing slightly as flashes from his nightmare came to mind. Blue choose at that time to leave the room and wait for Silver outside, giving the two boys a few minutes of privacy.

"I'll be fine. Nothings going to happen, I promise." Silver replied, cupping the smaller boy's face with one hand while his unoccupied arm gently wrapped around Gold's waist. "Everything will be okay, I'll be back before you know it." Silver whispered softly leaning closer to the smaller trainer's face with every word. "...You better.." Gold responded in a barely audible voice as the red-haired boy's slightly chapped lips covered his own.

Gold felt immediate sparks of electricity when their lips connected, almost gasping at the feeling. The small gasp was more than enough for Silver to dart his tounge in, quickly mapping out the hot space of Gold's mouth. Gold couldn't help but let out a small moan as the red-haired boy nibbled and licked his bottom lip gently, he was vaguely aware of himself being pushed gently onto his back-

"Hey we need to go! You guys can suck face later!" Blue blurted out, laughing as both boys sprung apart as they turned to stare at her in shock. Gold was pretty sure that his face resembled a tomato, Silver's face nearly matching his own red hair. The two on the couch continued to stare at Blue whom still had a smile on her face, "Well?" She questioned, smiling innocently, "Are we going or what?" She kept herself from doubling over in laughter; Silver was now glaring daggers at her. Aww, her little boy was growing up so fast... "..I'm going." Silver answered, his voice slightly low because of embarrassment, willing his face to return to its normal color.

"Hurry up!" She proclaimed, turning and walking out the room, not bothering to hide her amusement about the compromising position of the two boys. "...Like i said, I'll be back soon." Silver repeated, turning back to look down at Gold's still red face, God, Blue wouldn't let him live this down...

**Elsewhere**

"Will You Stop Singing That Song _Please_!" Silver hissed quietly, glaring at the older girl who only continued to grin at him. "Silver and Gold sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes Love than-!" Blue sung, her amusement growing as his eye began to twitch from annoyance. Wincing slightly at the volume of her 'singing', did she want them to get caught? "I swear if you don't stop, i'll-" His threat was cut off by Blue slapping her hand over his mouth, "Shh! We'll drop down on them once these guys pass." She whispered from her spot above the air duct, peering down at the two passing black claded men.

"Eww! Silver slobber!" She cried out in disgust after the two men passed, snatching her hand away from the younger boy's mouth, waving her hand around to rid it of the spit. "You asked for it." He hissed, smirking slightly at her exaggerated behavior, pleased with his success as she ceased singing that stupid song. "How immature of you." She scolded, as she opened the air duct quietly, not even looking at her hands while she did it. "I'm a child, I'm supposed to be immature." He replied sticking his head out slightly, making sure that no one was passing by.

After confirming that the cost was clear, he silently signaled to the brown-haired girl that he was going to go down first. "Where are we supposed to go?" Silver questioned once both were safely on the ground, "Well, i figured since we're both here that we could split up and take one half of the base each. I'll get the West side of the base and you'll take the East. That way we'll cover more ground." She explained, showing the younger trainer a hand drawn map of the hideout. "All you have to do is find their computer room and download all their data. It'll take a minute to break into their security system and about 5-6 minutes for all the information to download. After that we'll meet back at the safe house, then we'll pack everything up and leave for Violet City." She finished, pulling out a small disk and handing it to Silver. T

The boy gave her a look of confusion, "I thought we were going to Ecruteak City first."

"We were, but Green said that it was too obvious that we would go to Ecruteak and then Olivine. So to throw them off our tail, we'll lead them to Violet City and then turn around back to Ecruteak." She explained, a slight pout visible on her face, no doubt from the fact that her seemingly perfect plan had been slightly modified by Green.

"We'll meet back at the safe house in lets say...2 hours?" She said, setting the timer on her watch. The younger boy nodding in confirmation, setting his own timer. And with a final nod to each other they split off and began to run in opposite directions.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, the next chapter is already in the making.**

**I had lost some major interest in this story, but it is back. Updates will be more frequent. **

**Review please!**


	12. Break In

_Saving Me:12_

**Here's the next chapter!**

**As always thanks for the reviews, they're very encouraging to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'_Why is it that every base I go to have a lot of stairs?!' _Silver thought angrily as he once again stopped to catch his breath after running another two flights of stairs. It had been at least an hour since he had split up from Blue and the base seemed relatively quite and calm. That meant two things; 1.) Team Rocket had no idea that they were being infiltrated and that everything was going in Silver's favor, or, 2.) It was a trap, Team Rocket knew they were there and were just waiting for a chance to strike. Which meant that they knew were the safe house was and they were probably holding Gold hostage-

'_Stop it.' _He commanded himself, he could not think that way. He was doing a job, he couldn't afford to think that way, they wouldn't find the safe house. Blue was smart, she wouldn't hide somewhere that was obvious to the enemy, Gold was safe. They wouldn't find him, he wouldn't allow it. Gold was fine, safe. He had _nothing _to worry about.

What annoyed him beyond reason was that he could not find the goddamn computer room that Blue said would _only _take half an hour to find. But no, he had been running for a whole fucking hour; and quite frankly, he did _not _want to spend more time in the base than he had too. The base,for some odd reason, made him nervous. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, the sooner he got the job done; the better.

He walked down several hallways for a good ten minutes; only hiding from Team Rocket members once. The deeper he went into the base, the more annoyed he became, so much for a quick find and easy escape. "Finally!" He cried out, happy to see that he finally found the damn computer room. '_Dammit.' _He thought, growling mentally at the sight of two men within the room. One, a normal Rocket Grunt the other was wearing a big white lab coat and had short, choppy black hair. Neither of the men had noticed him but looking at the man in the lab coat sent a shiver down his spine, had he seen him before? He glanced around the room until he noticed a small wooden desk to the right of the entrance to the room, with practiced ease, he slipped behind it and listened to the conversation between the two men.

"...Burts' worse than before Sir..."

"Well if _your _men hadn't screwed up then he wouldn't be in such a bad mood.."

"..You should be thankful that your losing my test subject doesn't set us behind schedule. Burt is tracking it as we speak."

Silver swore his heart stopped beating when he heard the scientist's voice, he couldn't help but flash back to the first time he had heard it.

**Flashback**

_' "It seems you've found my test experiment." The man said coolly. He watched as the red-haired boy seemed to tighten his hold on the younger boy._

_"He's not you experiment!" Silver snarled angrily, "What did you do to Gold?!" The man chuckled slightly._

_"That, is none of your business. But i gotta say: Burt enjoyed 'toying' with him." Will answered cooly._

_"What do mean by 'toying' with him?!" Silver demanded coldly. He hated this man for hurting Gold, and turning him into a quivering wreck. No wonder Gold was afraid._

_"Why don't you ask him? And can you give me back my lab rat?" Will asked calmly, he watched as the boy began glaring at him dangerously._

_"He's not a lab rat! And why the hell would i give him to you?!" Silver snarled, was this guy mad or something?!_

_"You see he's rather important to my studies. I need to watch him and probably do more tests on him." Will stated, a mad, cruel glint in his eyes.'_

**End Flashback**

He felt his blood boil to dangerous levels instantly at the sight of Will, this monster was part of the reason that Gold was no longer his happy, confidant self, he had _tainted his_ Gold. He unconsciously clenched his fist, he was finding it hard to keep himself from coming out and making the man pay for the irreversible damage he had done. But that would ruin everything, he couldn't afford to mess up, at least, not before getting what he came here for. His train of thought was broken when Will spoke again,

"Here's your chance for redemption; take your men and help Burt cover more ground. Find my experiment and bring him back here." The scientist stated coldly, giving the flustered grunt a withering glare.

"Y-Yes sir!" The grunt scrambled out the room, not once looking in Silver's direction or looking back at the glaring scientist. "..Incompetent fools.." The man muttered to himself, shaking his head in exasperation. 5 minutes passed in silence as the scientist diligently typed away on the giant computer screen, Silver was losing his patience. He looked at his timer, 30 minutes until he was supposed to get out. Maybe if he snuck up on him with Sneasal he could knock him out...

Suddenly the room began to flash red and he nearly went deaf from the ear shattering sound of an alarm blaring, resisting the urge to get up and cover his ears. "Curses! These imbeciles can't do anything right!" The scientist stated angrily, hitting a few buttons on the keypad to set up the security system of the computer. Still cursing under his breath the scientist hurriedly walked away from the room. "Thanks for the warning Blue..." He muttered sarcastically, flinching slightly at the loud bellowing of the alarm, couldn't have drawn their attention _without _activating the very loud alarm system?

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as the disk popped out, all of their important data in his hands. The smile turned into a small smirk as he hit several more keys and deleted all the information from the computer, hopefully, this would set the monster behind schedule. Now for the more pressing issue. Getting out of here and get Gold as far away from Goldenrod City as possible.

Before he knew it, he was racing away from the still blaring room and to the nearest air duct, deciding to go out the easiest way. He kept his ears trained on the frantic voices of the TR men and women running bellow him; shouting orders to check several areas for intruders. And something about a fire being started in the Western section of the hideout, which was more than likely Blue's idea of 'fun'.

It was several more minutes before a breeze of fresh air hit his nose, his thoughts in a mixed jumble of not getting caught, wither Blue was safe, if Will and Burt were out there looking for Gold, hopefully Gold had the sense to runaway if he was confronted with the very people who tortured him. The smaller boy plagued with nightmares and insecurities since Silver rescued him from that cursed Team Rocket Base, last night had been a testament of the lasting affects left by Will and Burt.

Before he knew it he was outside of the base and then calling his Murcrow from its' pokeball and within a few minutes was in front of the safe house. Blue was waiting for him when he landed, "Did you like my 'surprise'?" She asked him, twirling her own small disk around her finger. He rolled his eyes, "I nearly went deaf." He stated in deadpan voice handing her the disk that he almost lost his hearing for. She smiled, "Gotta send this to Professor Oak pronto~".

He walked passed her and entered the house to see an amazing sight; Gold sat on the floor running a brush through Explotaro's fur earning the _smiling_ and _laughing _boy a content purr, Aitaro occasionally tickling his trainer's sides with his tail making the smaller male pause in his brushing.

Seeing Gold laugh, let alone _smile _made Silver's heart fill with warmth; he hadn't realized how much he had missed Gold's smile. For a few moments he forgot about had happened the last few weeks, the dark bruises that still marked his face suddenly disappeared. When Gold noticed he was there, his breath caught in his throat, Gold was defiantly the most beautiful human being to grace this Earth. Especially when he aimed his bright smile at the red-headed trainer.

It made him feel like crap that he was going to ruin it. He embraced the smaller male when Gold rushed at him and wrapped his arms around Silver's neck his face buried in his chest, he raised his eyebrows slightly at the slight trembling the smaller male was giving off. He looked at both Explotaro and Aitaro, neither Pokémon showed signs of a battle and seemed completely at ease, they wouldn't hesitate to defend their trainer if given the opportunity.

Why was Gold shaking then? He decided not to question; they needed to get out of the city before Team Rocket caught wind of them. More importantly; before Will and Burt realized that Gold was nearby. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**How was it?**

**Review please!**


End file.
